


Кризис среднего возраста

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луссурии тридцать лет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кризис среднего возраста

Луссурия задул три большие свечки в форме фаллосов, Фран убрал пламя на остальных двадцати семи.  
– Спасибо, дорогие, – Луссурия промокнул несуществующие слёзы кружевным платочком и уселся во главе стола.  
Занзас выпил за его здоровье ещё в обед и теперь отсыпался перед завтрашней поездкой, за столом собрались остальные офицеры Варии. Торт вызвался резать Бельфегор, так что никому не досталось кремом или вишенкой в ликёре. Фран попытался незаметно свистнуть одну из них, но тут же получил по рукам от Маммон.  
– Мал ещё, – строго сказал Леви.  
– Знаешь, сколько они стоят? – Маммон поправила накидку.  
Фран принялся что-то бухтеть.  
– Давайте выпьем! – Сквало потянулся за шампанским. Пробка улетела в потолок, шипучее вино полилось по бокалам.  
– С днём рожденья, извращенец, – Бельфегор захихикал.  
– С днём рождения, – прогудел Леви.  
– Желаю счастья в личной жизни, – Фран превзошёл самого себя в занудности тона.  
– И много денег, – Маммон стукнулась бокалом с бокалом Луссурии.  
Наступило время закусок – торт ждал своей участи на середине стола. Маммон изящно поглощала устриц, Леви глотал маленькие бутерброды, как будто не прожёвывая, Бельфегор пытался научить Франа хорошим манерам. Тот выдёргивал устриц из раковин с помощью иллюзий.  
Луссурия не ел. Именно тогда Сквало насторожился в первый раз.

***

– Ты что, заболел? – спросил он на следующий день.  
– Мне надо похудеть, – Луссурия бесконечно тяжело вздохнул. – Старые штаны не застёгиваются.  
– Так возьми на складе новые, в чём проблема? – Сквало нахмурился.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – новый вздох превосходил предыдущий по тяжести, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
– Тогда пиздуй работать, – заявил Сквало. – Боливия, наркоторговцы, охранники модельной внешности. Сигнализация – говно.  
Луссурия вздохнул чуть менее печально.  
– Возьмёшь с собой Франа, – Сквало знал, что это может испортить произведённый эффект – маленького засранца в Варии не любил никто, поэтому Сквало выставлял его из замка как можно чаще. Жертву, обязанную присматривать за Франом, определяли жребием.  
– Конечно, – Луссурия как будто не расслышал. – Этого прекрасного талантливого юношу.  
"Расслышал, – подумал Сквало. Попробовал побеспокоиться за жизнь и здоровье Франа, но безуспешно. – Позвоню Мукуро, пусть проследит за паразитом".  
Луссурия безропотно взял папку с подробностями – в Варии по старинке печатали задания на бумаге, её было проще жечь, чем флэшки или диски. Зашифрованные архивы, конечно, хранились на сервере, но возиться с шифром при внутренних передачах информации не хотел никто. Сквало ушёл, напряжённо хмурясь.

***

Работу Луссурия и Фран выполнили чисто, тихо и на удивление быстро – очевидно, Луссурия не стал задерживаться для традиционных развлечений, хотя поддержка Франа обеспечила бы ему абсолютный комфорт. Это могло быть заботой о моральном благополучии несовершеннолетнего иллюзиониста, но Сквало точно знал, что Фран уже не раз и не два прикрывал развлечения Варии – не только Луссурии, но и Бельфегора. Сквало не сомневался, что во время обучения у Мукуро мальчишка видел немало вещей ещё более увлекательных, чем их несложные хобби.  
Как раз когда Сквало размышлял обо всём этом, Фран забубнил под дверью: рассуждал, чем занят Сквало и стоит ли вообще заходить.  
– Открыто! – рявкнул Сквало.  
Фран толкнул дверь и просочился в комнату. Покосился через плечо, подошёл к столу, за которым сидел Сквало, развернул стул для посетителей и сел на него верхом, сложив руки на спинке и опершись на них подбородком. Вид у него был задумчивый и печальный.  
– Ну? – Сквало надоело ждать.  
– С Луссурией что-то не так, – серьёзно сообщил вредный ребёнок. – Он не развлекается. Совсем не радуется.  
– Почти как ты, угу, я заметил, – проворчал Сквало. – Скажи что-нибудь новое.  
– Он плохо ест.  
– Пытается похудеть.  
– Перестал следить за руками.  
– В смысле?  
– Вы так невнимательны, капитан. У Луссурии всегда был идеальный маникюр, хоть и без краски. А теперь заусенцы, – Фран смешно дёрнул носом, но Сквало это не развеселило. – Когда я жил у учителя, М.М. всегда следила за своей внешностью и ругала Хром за неухоженность. Говорила, что если женщина не следит за собой, она всё равно что покойница.  
– Это для девчонок, – Сквало пожал плечами.  
– Луссурия ведёт себя как женщина. Может, он и думает так же. Может быть, он нездоров. Неправильное воздействие пламени Солнца иногда вызывает смертельные заболевания...  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Сквало и выставил мелкого зануду из кабинета.

***

Принудительный прогон Луссурии по всем врачам показал, что он здоров как бык, похудел на четыре с половиной килограмма за последние полгода и имеет пониженный уровень сахара в крови.  
– Какого хуя? – прямо спросил Сквало, ввалившись в личную комнату Луссурии. Тут и правда что-то изменилось: на туалетном столике стало меньше ярких баночек и больше тусклых, напоминающих лекарства; запах парфюмерии был не таким сильным.  
Луссурия вздохнул.  
– Мне тридцать лет, – произнёс он трагическим тоном.  
– Ну и что? – самому Сквало было двадцать семь, и его вообще не волновал возраст. Пока изрезанное в многочисленных боях тело работало как надо, всё было в порядке.  
– Я старею! – градус трагизма достиг той точки, за которой начинается комедия.  
Смешно Сквало по-прежнему не было.  
– Да ты пиздишь.  
– Нет, – Луссурия вскочил с банкетки (стул с резной спинкой занял Сквало) и заходил по комнате. – У меня выпадает слишком много волос, я растолстел...  
– Ты похудел, – перебил Сквало.  
Луссурия остановился, прижал руки к груди.  
– Ску, с твоей стороны очень мило заботиться о моей самооценке, но, поверь...  
– Да насрать мне на твою самооценку. Ты худеешь. Теряешь массу. Чтобы, блядь, с завтрашнего дня начал жрать нормально.  
– А то что? – Луссурия надулся.  
– Найму тебе психоаналитика, – угрозы страшнее Сквало придумать не мог. Убийство, пытки, любые издевательства – всё это было ерундой для Луссурии. Возможно, он мог бы даже получить от них удовольствие.  
– Сквало, на мне не застёгивается форма!  
– Села, наверное, – Сквало пожал плечами. – Нарисуй новую. Бабла навалом, боссу похуй.  
– Не хочу, – Луссурия сел на место и выразил тоску всем собой.  
– Заебал, – сказал Сквало.  
– У меня кризис среднего возраста, – наконец-то Луссурия перестал выёбываться. – Нет смысла в жизни.  
– Хочешь, потренируемся? – для Сквало это был самый лучший способ.  
– Спасибо, но нет. Знаешь, я думаю, мне лучше уволиться. Уйти на покой.  
– Что? – Сквало так охуел, что забыл заорать.  
– Купить домик где-нибудь во Франции. Сделать операцию по смене пола.  
– Я её тебе сейчас сам сделаю. Принудительно.  
– Сквало.  
– Ну?  
– Я старею. Я не хочу быть постаревшим трансвеститом. Никто не любит постаревших трансвеститов. Мне лучше стать женщиной, чтобы сохранить остатки привлекательности.  
– Ты что, начал пить гормоны? – Сквало прищурился.  
– Ещё нет, но...  
– Никаких "но"! – рявкнул Сквало. – Прекратил это нытьё, оторвал задницу от стула и поехал тренировать Сасагаву. Пусть лучше он выбьет тебе мозги, чем ты угробишь себя сам.  
– Как скажешь, – обречённо ответил Луссурия и сложил руки на коленях.  
"Дебил", – подумал Сквало и ушёл, даже не хлопнув дверью.

***

Когда Луссурия убрался, Сквало выбрал момент и пошёл к Занзасу.  
– Лус ебанулся, – сообщил он, налив себе виски.  
– Куда? – Занзас выразил заинтересованность, шевельнув бровью.  
– В край. Хочет стать бабой и уйти на пенсию. То есть, в обратном порядке.  
– Отказать, – уронил Занзас.  
– Уже. Но что делать, если он свалит? Убивать?  
– Нахуй, – интонация означала "нет".  
Сквало кивнул.  
– Сделай так, чтоб он расхотел уходить.  
– Бабло не сработает. Он скопил столько, что хватит на три операции по смене пола и небольшой остров в Карибском море, Маммон проверяла.  
– Чего ему не хватает? – Занзас мрачно смотрел в стену.  
– Любви, блядь, – Сквало поморщился. – Говорит, что старых трансвеститов никто не любит.  
– Ему нужна взаимность от его покойников? – Занзас даже моргнул.  
– Не знаю. Может, ему надо, чтоб его здесь любили?..  
– Отвратительно, – сказал Занзас.  
Сквало кивнул.  
– Займись этим, – сказал Занзас.  
Сквало заорал. Сначала просто так, потом матом. Смысл его высказываний сводился к тому, что он не станет заниматься любовью с Луссурией. Занзас допил виски и запустил стаканом ему в лоб. Промазал и потянулся за бутылкой. Сквало заткнулся.  
– Найми ему блядь с дипломом психолога. Возьми на жалование или убери потом, не ебёт.

***

Фокус с блядью не прошёл, зато не понадобилось возиться с уборкой. Луссурия раскусил шпиона за две недели и сам зарыл в безымянной могиле на дальнем кладбище. Сквало даже извинился, но Луссурия сделался ещё более печальным, чем раньше.  
В Японии он умудрился похудеть ещё на пять килограммов и продолжил заниматься этим после возвращения. Форма очевидно на нём болталась. Сквало подумал пару дней, а потом велел установить камеры по сортирам.  
Луссурия блевал после каждого ужина. Ор и пиздюли не дали никакого полезного эффекта – Луссурия расплакался, как ребёнок, а Сквало чуть не разбил себе лоб протезом.  
Пока Луссурия прятал лицо и вытирал слёзы, не снимая очков, Сквало тупо смотрел в окно, а потом подошёл к Луссурии и слегка сжал его плечо.  
– Никто не хочет, чтобы ты сваливал.  
– Это ты не хочешь, остальным всё равно, – Луссурия всхлипнул. Сквало захотелось ему двинуть.  
– Занзас тоже против.  
– Босс, – в голосе Луссурии было так много любви, что Сквало чуть не заревновал. Занзас был в первую очередь его боссом.  
– А ты собрался его кинуть. Кстати, Занзас тоже толстеет.  
– Наконец-то отъедается, – Луссурия вздохнул.  
– Жрёт как не в себя и не шевелится. Прекращай уже, – не в силах больше выносить эту приторную мелодраму, Сквало развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

Беседа принесла непродолжительный эффект: пару недель Луссурия был бодр и позитивен, нарисовал новую форму (совершенно блядскую, по мнению Сквало, но Занзас её почему-то одобрил) и устроил вечеринку с фейерверками по этому поводу.  
Бельфегор раскопал в Африке какого-то полулегендарного копейщика, такого странного, что Сквало о нём и не слышал, – и Сквало, разумеется, полетел его побеждать. Луссурия отправился с ним.  
Пока они шлялись по саванне и душным сырым лесам, Луссурия вёл себя прилично. Зато расклеился сразу после того, как Сквало победил копейщика, и промолчал практически всю обратную дорогу.

– Не сработало, – сообщил Сквало Занзасу.  
Тот вяло выругался и кивнул в сторону бара. Сквало принёс коньяк и бокалы. Занзас недовольно поморщился, но потом снизошёл.  
– Что будем делать?  
Занзас пожал плечами.  
– Таблетки?  
– Не сработает. Его метаболизм стимулирует пламя Солнца. Всё выведется за пару часов, Луссурия обидится.  
– Расстрел.  
– Сдаёшься? – не сдержался Сквало.  
Занзас покачал в руке бокал. Сквало приготовился уклоняться. Занзас хмыкнул и поставил бокал обратно на стол.  
– Заставь остальных любить Луссурию. Показательно.  
– Просечёт же.  
– Расскажи им, что он задумал.  
– Обрадуются.  
– Хуй, – это значило: "я уверен в противоположном".  
Теперь Сквало пожал плечами. Они допили коньяк, а потом Сквало пошёл рассказывать команде. Луссурия сидел у себя в обнимку с омолаживающими кремами, Маммон считала деньги, Леви тренировал молодёжь, Бельфегор с Франом, как обычно, маялись дурью.

Сквало собрал их на втором этаже северного флигеля. По летнему времени здесь было тепло, но сквозняки гуляли по круглому залу и посвистывали в трещинах.  
– У Луссурии кризис среднего возраста, – по дороге из Африки Сквало заглянул в справочник. – Он думает, что вы, засранцы, его не любите.  
Фран промолчал. Бельфегор присвистнул.  
– Как будто он нас любит, – проворчал Леви.  
– Девочки его не интересуют, так что я пойду, – сказала Маммон.  
– Стоять, – приказал Сквало. – Слушайте внимательно, вы, уроды. Если вы не докажете этому педику, что вы его обожаете, он свалит на пенсию и станет бабой.  
– Тринадцать лет службы, – моментально сосчитал Бельфегор. – Семьдесят девять процентов операций. Давай я его лучше убью.  
Сквало даже не стал спрашивать, сможет ли Бельфегор это сделать. Любой из них смог бы, если бы было нужно. Но никто из них не хотел этого делать.  
– И я останусь без лучшего заместителя? Да ну нахуй, – Сквало фыркнул. – Ты гений, так что придумаешь, как развлечь Луссурию.  
– Проклятый извращенец, – проворчал Бельфегор.  
– Могу я попросить помощи у учителя? – пробубнил Фран.  
Сквало даже задумался ненадолго перед тем, как запретить. Не хватало только рассказывать Мукуро о внутренних проблемах Варии.  
Леви ничего не говорил, и Сквало надеялся, что уже не скажет, но тот вдруг спросил:  
– Это приказ босса?  
– Да, – с облегчением подтвердил Сквало.  
Леви развернулся и вышел.  
Маммон что-то считала на калькуляторе, вытирая нос салфеткой.  
– Если вы скинетесь, я могу пригласить Фонга. Он подерётся с Луссурией, а потом сделает ему массаж.  
– Не покатит. Возрастная категория не та. Если б твой Фонг выглядел хотя бы подростком... – Сквало развёл руками.  
– Нет, Маммон, ты не поняла, – Бельфегор беззлобно улыбался. – Извращенцу нужна именно наша любовь, а не какие-то там китайцы. Это, конечно, огромная наглость с его стороны, но раз босс сказал, что это приказ, – значит, так оно и будет. Пошли, подумаем.  
Маммон и Фран недовольно вздохнули, не сговариваясь, и ушли за Белом.  
Сквало выбрался на балкон, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Ночь смотрела на него бессчётным количеством звёзд, ветер трепал волосы, чёрное небо казалось бесконечным.  
"Какого хрена?! – думал Сквало. – Какого хрена Луссурии понадобилось так страдать? Неужели и я, когда доживу до тридцати, начну закатывать такие истерики?.. Да ну нахуй. Лучше сдохнуть".  
Он постоял ещё немного, вглядываясь в темноту ночного леса.  
"Может быть, этого Луссурия и добивается. Устал и хочет, чтобы мы его убрали. Если бы действительно хотел свалить и отрастить сиськи, уже сделал бы это".

***

На следующий день Маммон заболела. У Бельфегора и Франа немедленно появились неотложные дела в Северной Америке, Леви был, как обычно, занят с новобранцами, а Сквало Занзас личным приказом выпер в Японию присматривать за Савадой Цунаёси.  
За Маммон пришлось ухаживать Луссурии. Злонравная малютка капризничала, металась в жару, дрожала от мнимого холода, вяло пила куриный бульон и не реагировала на лечение павлином.  
– Наверное, это из-за проклятия, – бормотала она в полубессознательном состоянии.  
Луссурия немедленно забыл о своей хандре, дневал и ночевал у постели больной. Просматривая записи, Сквало хмурился и всё время сдерживался, чтобы не орать. Луссурия заботился бы так же о любом из них – он и заботился, когда они получали ранения.  
После того, как Маммон всё-таки выздоровела (Сквало даже заподозрил, что она и впрямь болела), Луссурия продержался почти два месяца – наступила осень.

Потом Леви серьёзно ранили на задании. Павлин сработал как надо, но Леви потребовал, чтобы Луссурия привёл его в порядок после лечения. Так у Леви появились усы и борода, а у Луссурии – новое развлечение. Леви нарывался, Луссурия его лечил, а потом стриг, расчёсывал и делал маникюр. Леви прятал маникюр в перчатках, обламывал ногти и не вычищал из-под них грязь, но Бельфегор и Фран всё равно непрерывно над ним издевались. Леви терпел и, кажется, даже начал получать своеобразное извращённое удовольствие от парикмахерских процедур. Ну, или Луссурия ещё как-нибудь его развлекал за закрытыми дверями. Сквало не выяснял.

Когда и это перестало срабатывать, мальчишки отправились в Латинскую Америку и благополучно там потерялись. Занзас снова разогнал всех по заданиям и отправил Луссурию искать засранцев. Замысел был шит белыми нитками, но Луссурия повёлся.  
Оказалось, что не зря. Франа опознали как ученика Мукуро, и Бельфегор серьёзно пострадал, а сам Фран здорово вымотался, избавляясь от преследователей, среди которых было несколько иллюзионистов. Если бы Луссурия не торопился как на пожар, Бельфегор мог бы остаться без пальцев на левой руке – страшная потеря для метателя ножей.  
Всё равно пришлось делать несколько операций – и после каждой Луссурия сращивал Бельфегору пересобранную кисть. Бельфегор изысканно ругался и никак не выражал благодарность, но Луссурия больше не вздыхал и даже не заикался о том, чтобы свалить.

***

В этот раз на торте было тридцать маленьких свечей и одна совершенно огромная. Мастер постарался на славу – смотреть на огромный, перевитый венами, совершенно натуралистичный оплавляющийся хуй было бы неприятно, если бы не так смешно. Пить Сквало начал уже с утра – работы никакой не было, Занзасу зачем-то понадобилась компания, чтобы выпить. Луссурия бодро командовал на кухне, а перед поздним обедом скрылся в комнате и вышел оттуда в белоснежном костюме и с перекинутым через плечо розово-золотым боа. Фран и Маммон гоняли между тарелками иллюзорные фигурки Бельфегора, Леви, Луссурии (эта светилась ярче остальных) и мелких засранцев из компании Савады. Фигурки самого Савады не было, иначе у Занзаса, который почтил их своим присутствием, испортилось бы настроение.  
– С Днём рождения, с Днём рождения! – запищали фигурки, когда Луссурия задул свечи.  
– Всем бухать, – распорядился Занзас.  
Никто не мог спорить с боссом. Луссурия опьянел раньше прочих, Леви смешно вытирал крем с усов, Бельфегор плебейски ржал, качаясь на стуле, Маммон с Франом тоже выпили, но не начали засыпать, а соревновались в точности и прочности иллюзий. Маммон лидировала в точности. Фран – в прочности.  
Сквало вроде и пил, но не пьянел. Наблюдал за Луссурией и за всеми остальными, но никак не мог решить для себя, закончился у Луссурии кризис или нет.

***

Пришлось на следующее утро спросить лично. Луссурия как раз торчал перед зеркалом, намазывая губы бальзамом.  
– Ой, как хорошо, что ты спросил, Ску, – он послал отражению Сквало воздушный поцелуй. – Всё уже замечательно.  
– Ну наконец-то, – Сквало уже собрался отправиться к Занзасу, чтобы доложить об успешном завершении сильно затянувшейся операции по вправлению Луссурии мозгов.  
– Я решил, что старость – это естественная часть жизни, и будет правильно, если я встречу её вместе с вами, – Луссурия улыбнулся. – Пока я ещё могу хорошо выглядеть, я буду оставаться самим собой, а потом попробую изобразить приличного человека. Как думаешь, у меня получится?  
– Без шансов, – Сквало не стал врать. – Можешь даже не пытаться.  
– Это значит, что я устраиваю вас и таким? – Луссурия отвернулся от зеркала. Его глаз не было видно за тёмными очками, но Сквало чувствовал его взгляд – напряжённый, ожидающий.  
– Если б не устраивал, давно бы сдох, – Сквало был предельно честен и поплатился за это.  
Луссурия резво вскочил на ноги и, пока Сквало не успел увернуться, поцеловал его в щёку пахнущими вишней губами.

Целый день, сколько бы Сквало не пытался отмыть эту дрянь, она продолжала вонять. Когда он докладывал Занзасу о промежуточных результатах, тот счёл их вполне успешными, но подозрительно принюхался и спросил:  
– Он что, краситься тебя учит?  
Разумеется, Сквало взвился. Они поорали друг на друга, выражая облегчение, Занзас запустил в Сквало стаканом и вино залило белую рубашку, зато его запах перебил назойливый аромат. Сквало демонстративно стряхнул капли на ковёр и ушёл переодеваться.  
Всё наконец-то встало на свои места.  
До тридцатилетия Занзаса оставалось чуть больше полугода.


End file.
